Microencapsulation is a process by which a relatively thin coating can be applied to dispersions of small particles of solids or droplets of liquids, thus providing a means for converting liquids to solids, altering colloidal and surface properties, providing environmental protection, and controlling the release characteristics or availability of coated materials. Several of these properties can be attained by macropackaging techniques; however, the uniqueness of microencapsulation is the smallness of the coated particles and their subsequent use and adaptation to a wide variety of dosage forms and product applications, which heretofore may not have been feasible technically.